


Directions

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prophetic Visions, Psychic Sam, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: They’re driving in their car on a back road somewhere in west Tennessee and they are utterly lost.





	Directions

Sam and Dean are driving in their car. They’re driving in their car on a back road somewhere in west Tennessee. They’re driving in their car on a back road somewhere in west Tennessee and they are utterly lost. They are utterly lost and the map isn’t helping because there are no landmarks and haven’t been for miles except for the occasional sign welcoming them to some unincorporated town, which isn’t even on the map. The map is no help and it’s dark and they’re parked at the intersection of nowhere and the middle of nowhere with the engine idling. Dean flips on the left turn signal despite the fact that they haven’t seen another car for miles. Sam reaches out and stops him.

“I think we should go right.”

“Is this some kind of psychic premonition thing or do you really think that will take us back to the highway or what?”

“We want to get back to the highway?”

“Sam.”

“I just have this gut feeling. If we go right, we’ll make it through the night.”

“You do realize that rhymes.”

Sam sighs. “Fine, go left.”

Dean flips the turn signal to go right. They get a couple of miles down the road when the engine suddenly shuts off. Dean swears and flips on the hazard lights. Sam hops out of the car and while Dean puts it in neutral, he pushes it off to the side of the road. Dean gets out and they check the engine together with a flashlight from the trunk. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Sam asks after Dean has stared at it for a good two minutes.

“I have no idea.”

He slams the hood shut and looks around. There’s not a house in sight. Nothing but miles of tobacco and cotton fields. He doesn’t bother to try to get a signal on his cell; he already knows there won’t be one. 

“Looks like we’re staying here for the night.”

“Great,” Sam mutters. 

“You’re the one that wanted to go right.”

“Sure, blame this on me.”

“I’m not blaming you…”

“Why are we even arguing about this?”

Sam goes into the trunk and pulls out a couple of blankets. He climbs into the backseat of the car and wraps one of the blankets around himself. Dean follows after him a second later. They sit in silence for the longest time until Sam’s teeth start chattering.

“I didn’t think it got this cold in the South.”

Dean looks at Sam for a second and then holds his arm open. “C’mere.”

Sam slides over and lets Dean wrap his arms around him. It’s still cold but the comfort isn’t half-bad. 

“Do you think anything will happen tonight?” 

Dean pauses for a moment. “Well, I imagine a bunch of villagers are going to come out of the fields, mistake us for a couple and beat the shit out of us.”

Sam laughs almost uncomfortably against Dean’s neck. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh, those flashlights over there.”

Whipping his head around, Sam follows the direction of Dean’s gaze. There’s nothing there. It’s not comforting. Sam hits Dean’s thigh and then leaves his hand behind. 

“Don’t do that.”

Dean smiles in the dark. “Don’t do what?”

Sam shakes his head. The freakiest of the freaky shit doesn’t get to him, but the crazy things that humans do to each other does. He settles in closer to Dean. In the cold, the heat of their breath mingles together in the air. They sit in silence for the longest time before Dean nudges Sam slightly.

“You asleep?”

“No, you?”

“No.”

Silence for another moment. Sam yawns against Dean’s neck. 

“Maybe we should’ve tried to walk somewhere?”

Dean shifts slightly and Sam’s hand shifts with him, closer to his groin. “No way. There’s nothing that can be done until morning anyway. Maybe we’ll get lucky, hitch a ride.”

The wind shifts and rocks the car gently. Sam’s head shoots up. He glances around before settling his eyes on Dean. 

“You’re awfully spooked tonight,” Dean comments.

“You’re the one that told that story about the villagers.”

“I was kidding.”

“I know.”

Sam’s hand shifts up a little higher. His fingers are almost but not quite brushing Dean’s groin. Dean doesn’t seem to notice. Sam turns and presses closer to Dean. His lips are definitely brushing Dean’s neck.

“Cold?”

“Y-Yeah,” Sam stammers.

Dean wraps his arm tighter around Sam. Sam’s eyes slip closed and he sleeps uncomfortably knowing that Dean isn’t sleeping at all. That Dean is sitting up waiting for those villagers or something else to come out of the tobacco leaves. Somewhere before dawn, Sam gives up on sleeping and kisses Dean’s neck up to his ear.

“You should sleep.”

“So should you.”

“I was.”

“So go back to sleep.”

He doesn’t mention the kisses. It’s as though they never happened. When Sam wakes up again, they’re at the intersection of nowhere and the middle of nowhere again. Sam is disorientated, but he immediately speaks.

“Go left.”


End file.
